


The Dawn Will Come

by Cj59



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: After The Events of Endgame, Alternate Universe, Bluepulse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's Complicated bc its the multiverse, M/M, Multiverse, Poor Wally, Spitfire - Freeform, The Team - Freeform, Travelling through the multiverse, Wally West is Alive, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj59/pseuds/Cj59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's never been very good at coming home on time. But after the Reach Invasion, Wally is thrown through the multiverse and has to find his way home through thousands of alternate universes. His friends think he's dead and Wally has no idea where he is. He knows one thing: He is going to see Artemis if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Matter Where You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! The chapter titles will be (usually) song lyrics, so go ahead and try and guess them. :) This one's a little hard, but the next chapter will have lyrics from the same song. Anyway, please review and leave kudos if you like the story. Thanks! I will try and post at least once a week.

_ “Just tell them, okay?” _

 

Blinding light. He was running, always running. Pain wracked through his body, but he refused to stop.

 

_ Keep running. Don't slow down. _

 

Something in him urged him to run, to keep his speed, but his legs were getting tired and his head was spinning. He couldn't see anything except white. He couldn't feel anything except pain. The pain was getting worse, causing him to stumble.

 

Then, as Wally ran, he could make out the color blue slowly fading in above his head.

 

_ Sky. _

 

Wally pushed his body, desperate to reach the sky. He stumbled again, and then tripped as something caught his foot. He went flying forward, hitting the ground and tumbling across it.

 

He lay there for a while, attempting to catch his breath. His eyes were screwed shut as he focused on breathing. Finally, Wally could breathe normally again. He could perceive the cold seeping into his skin. He was freezing.

 

He forced open his eyes and stared up into the cloudless sky. Wally looked across the snowy white plain, and recognized the area. He was in the Arctic, where he had helped stop the Reach invasion of Earth, at the cost of his life.

 

But he was still alive.

 

Wally tried to sit up, but instantly his every molecule was on fire. Pain coursed through his body like his blood was made of it. Wally was forced to lay back down, tears springing to his eyes because of the pain. He had never felt anything on this level, and he couldn't do anything other than gasp in pain.

 

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, feeling pain pulse through him. It eventually began to fade, and soon became bearable. Wally stood up, shivering from the cold and fatigue that had seeped into his bones. He was starving, his stomach feeling like it was going to start eating itself.

 

He turned in a circle, looking for anything that might tell him where exactly he was. A fast moving shape caught his eye. It was a blur of red, but Wally knew who it was instantly.

 

Wally’s heart jumped. He wondered what Barry would say. After all, they all probably thought he was dead. Wally had, too. He let the Flash run to him, waiting for Barry to arrive.

 

The Flash stopped right in front of Wally. Wally recognized the red suit as the Flash’s, but the person inside of it was definitely not Barry. Whoever was inside the Flash suit had a huge smile, and put his hands on his hips. The smile faded when he looked down at Wally.

 

“Uh… Bats, we've got a kid here, who may have been the source of the  energy… and he's got the Kid Flash uniform on. Yeah… yeah, I got it. Hands off.”

 

“Who are you?” Wally demanded. “You're not the Flash.”

 

The man in the Flash suit looked confused. “I am the Flash. See? The suit?” He tapped the insignia on the chest.

 

“Yeah, okay, but you aren't Barry Allen. Where is he?”

 

The man's eyes darkened at the mention of Barry's name. “How about you tell me who  _ you  _ are and how you got my old costume?”

 

Wally snorted. “Your costume? This is mine!”

 

The man opened his mouth to argue when a certain black Batwing dropped out of the sky and landed next to them. Batman hopped out of the aircraft and strode over to them silently. He glanced at the man in Flash’s suit briefly before turning and studying Wally.

 

Wally crossed his arms, used to Batman’s scrutinizing gaze and waited for Batman to explain why there was a strange man in place of Barry.

 

While Batman was studying Wally, all of the core members joined them, flying in and landing next to Batman. Green Lantern and Superman exchanged looks, and Wonder Woman frowned at Wally. Wally wasn't expecting this reaction. He had expected them to come running up, amazed and happy to see him alive. But they all were watching him with mild looks of suspicion.

 

“Is that…” Martian Manhunter trailed off. He stared at Wally, and then Wally felt a familiar tingle at the back of his head.

 

“Hey, I don't appreciate you getting in my head without permission, J’onn,” Wally said bluntly, throwing up his hands instinctively.

 

J’onn looked surprised. “My apologies, Wally. I was just taking precautions.” Wally nodded in understanding.

 

“Woah, woah, wait. Did you just call him  _ Wally?  _ As in, Wally West?” The Flash interrupted.

 

“That's me. Wally West, Kid Flash, the one and only.” Wally answered with fake cheer.

 

The Flash looked completely shocked, staring at Wally with his mouth ajar. Everyone else seemed surprised to hear this, except J’onn and Batman.

 

Hawkgirl was the first to recover from her shock. “Well, I wouldn't say the ‘one and only,’ ” She chuckled.

 

“What?” Wally didn't understand. Then the Flash stepped forward, a strange look on his face, and pulled down his cowl.

 

And standing there, in front of him, was Wally West.


	2. You Know You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes back home have a lot on their minds. Everyone's coping in their own, different way. After all, Wally's death hit everyone hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the second chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapters will be longer. I'll try and post chapter 3 on Sunday to make up for the shortness. Also, thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story, I really appreciate it.
> 
> On a side note, I've been listening to I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons and it's just been ripping my heart out because it fits this story so well. Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled program, here's the story!

**Chapter 2: You Know You’re Not Alone**

 

 

_ Jaime _

Jaime had noticed how strange Bart had been acting since Wally’s death. At first he had just assumed Bart was grieving and needed space, but Bart was actively avoiding everyone and hadn't spoken to anyone on the Team or League in three days.

 

So Jaime was determined to find Bart and talk to him. He was hanging out near the zeta tubes, waiting for Bart to zeta into the Watchtower.

 

“ _ Recognized: Kid Flash, B23.” _

 

“Finally!” Jaime groaned. Bart walked out of the tube and Jaime grabbed his shirt and dragged him away.

 

“Woah,  _ hermano _ , slow down there!” Bart said. Jaime stopped in an empty hallway and glared at Bart.

 

“Bart, what's wrong?” Jaime demanded, crossing his arms.

 

“Nothing. I'm fine. Just, you know, dealing with a lot of stuff right now. But I've got it under control and I am pumped to-”

 

“Bart.” Jaime interrupted. “You are not fine. You've been avoiding everyone and no one has seen you in three days.” Jaime sighed. “I'm worried about you,  _ ese. _ ”

 

Bart looked surprised to hear Jaime say that. He swallowed thickly and looked down. “It's just… I feel wrong being Kid Flash. Like I'm taking Wally's memory and diluting it or something. I know Artemis said it was okay, but I don't feel like I deserve this! I can never be the hero Wally ever was.” Jaime could see the dark look in Bart's eyes.

 

Jaime put a hand on Bart's shoulder. “Bart, you have already proved yourself to be a hero. You don't need to be better or sacrifice everything else to be a hero. I'm pretty sure you already have. You left your family, your life, everything to come here and save the world. You deserve to be happy. Wally would be proud of you.” Bart's face darkened even more at the mention of his family.

 

“Thanks.” Bart said, before forcing a smile and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Well, I gotta go shower! Been a long day and all. Bye!”

 

“Hey,  _ hermano? _ ” Jaime called. Bart turned to him expectantly. “If you ever need to talk, I'll be here for you.”

 

Bart smiled. “I'll keep that in mind. See ya!” He sped out of the hallway. Jaime just shook his head.

 

Bart was scarcely anything but his peppy personality. But in those rare moments, Bart became a mystery full of dark secrets. Jaime knew that Bart didn’t like to talk about the future, and he had to wonder if it was a lot worse than Bart let on.

 

 

_ Bart _

Bart adjusted the heat of his shower, and stood under the spray for a few moments. The lump in his throat grew, and he began crying, loud hiccuping sobs echoing through the bathroom. He let the tears flow down his face, mixing in with the spray of hot water.

 

_ “I love you, Bart. Now go!” His mom hugged him tight, then gently pushed him out the door of the dilapidated grocery store. _

 

_ “Mom…” he said, turning back to her. He could see the desperation deep in her eyes. She glanced behind her and cursed. _

 

_ “Go, Bart. He's here! Run!” Bart stumbled out the door and into the ash-filled parking lot. He ran, leaving the store behind and heading down the cracked street. The eerie silence was pierced by a scream, and Bart's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to look back. He had to keep running. _

 

 

_ Artemis _

_ “Artemis, he wanted me to tell you…” _

 

_ “No. No…” _

 

_ “He loved you.” _

 

Artemis was huddled on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. It had been three days since Wally had died, and she hadn’t slept. She couldn't. Every time she tried, she would wake up gasping from horrible nightmares.

 

So instead she sat on her couch in her home, trying to keep her mind off of every thought that had been haunting her.

 

There was a knock on the door. “Can I come in?” It was Zatanna.

 

“Sure,” she shrugged. Zatanna opened the door and walked in. She put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Artemis, you should get some sleep. You don't look good.”

 

Artemis sighed. “I can't. I'm having nightmares.”

 

“About Wally?” Zatanna asked softly.

 

“About everything.” She scoffed, resting her chin on her knees. “I miss him,” she murmured.

 

“I know.” Zatanna sighed. She was silent a moment. “What're you watching?” she finally asked.

 

“Some crime show.”

 

“Cool.” she flopped down beside her on the couch, making herself comfortable. Artemis smiled, and for the first time in three days, she relaxed.

 

 

_ Dick _

Dick kneeled on the frozen ground, brushing snow out of the way. He was in the Arctic, a week after Wally’s death. He frowned as he noticed dried blood on the ice, and quickly bagged it. He stood up.

 

“Y’know, sneaking up on people is not very nice,” he said without turning around.

 

“When was the last time you slept?” Batman answered. Dick could feel Batman's gaze on his back. Dick didn’t answer, turning around to face Batman.

 

“He's gone, Dick.” Batman's voice became soft.

 

“Maybe not. Isn’t it strange how he disappeared without a trace? Is it possible he could’ve somehow jumped into the Speedforce or went back in time and-”

 

“Dick,” Batman interrupted. “You’re in denial. What happened to Wally was tragic, and I know you were friends, but you need to face the facts.”

 

“I am facing the facts!” Dick cried. “He might not be dead! The Speedforce is-”

 

“People die, Dick,” Batman snapped. “Sometimes you can’t save them.”

 

“Like how you couldn’t save Jason?” Dick snarled. He felt guilty the second he said it. 

 

“I’m sorry, Bruce. That was uncalled for.”

 

Batman just pursed his lips. “He’s dead, Dick. You can keep searching if you want, but don’t expect to find anything.” Batman strode back to the Batwing in stony silence. Dick watched him go, listening to the Batwing as it flew off. He sighed and looked back down at the ice.

  
“Where are you, Wally?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Dick may be on to something here. :) But oh my gosh, writing these chapters is making me sad. Poor Wally! I just wanted him to be happy. Why am I doing this to him? *Sigh* Anyway, just a reminder, I'm planning on posting Chapter 3 on Sunday. Stay whelmed, folks!


	3. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what Wally had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and followed my story. Writing this chapter was actually kind of hard.
> 
> So I saw Civil War on Friday and it was AMAZING. I'm going to go see it again on Tuesday, and I can't wait. I'm not going to spoil anything, but just know that the movie was really, really good. I loved Black Panther in it. Anyway, back to the DC Universe.

**Chapter 3: A Whole New World**

 

“Wait, so why is there another me?” Wally asked, staring at the other Wally in the Flash suit.

 

“That’s just what I was about to ask,” the other Wally put in.

 

Batman frowned at both of them. “Wally,” he said, turning to him. “We came here to investigate a strange energy source emanating from this point. Theoretically, it could be energy from a multiverse jump.”

 

Wally paused. “Are you saying that you think I came from a different universe?”

 

Batman nodded. “Do you know what may have caused the jump?”

 

Wally shrugged. “I died.”

 

The other Wally stepped back in shock of his statement, and the others looked surprised too,

 

“Well, technically, I’m supposed to be dead.” He explained. “We were fighting an alien race called the Reach who were trying to destroy Earth, and one of their machines went chrysalis. I was running around it, trying to stop it, and I got struck by its energy. I… I was disappearing. I thought I was dying, but then I was surrounded by white light and landed here.”

 

The other Wally looked thoughtful. “He could’ve somehow been thrown through the multiverse to here.”

 

Batman spoke up. “It’s possible. With the right kind of energy and speed, you could jump through the multiverse.”

 

Wally suddenly felt beyond exhausted. His head began spinning again, and he slumped forward. The other Wally caught him.

 

“Get him back to the Watchtower,” He heard Batman order faintly as he blacked out.

 

 

 

When he came to, he was laying in a hospital bed, with an IV in his arm and a heart monitor beeping softly. The other Wally was sitting in a chair next to him. When he noticed Wally was awake, he grinned and leaned over him.

 

“The Sleeping Beauty wakes,” he smiled. Wally turned his head to look at him, and groaned as fresh pangs of pain vibrated through his head.

 

“Careful,” the other Wally said. “You were severely dehydrated when you passed out. Your blood sugar was also dangerously low. A side-effect of running without eating in a while.”

 

“Where are we?” Wally asked.

 

“The Watchtower. You know what the Watchtower is, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Wally stared at the ceiling. He began to sit up, and the other Wally just watched him.

 

He got out of bed, wincing as his head began aching again. The other Wally helped him get unattached to the medical devices. They walked out of the hospital wing and into the main space of the Watchtower, and Wally stared down at Earth.

 

Everything looked the same, but felt completely different. There was an anger between Green Lantern and Hawkgirl that hadn’t existed in his universe. Wonder Woman’s outfit was slightly different, and the Watchtower just seemed…  _ wrong. _

 

Wally swallowed thickly. He felt like everything in his body had been slightly moved, so that nothing sat right. Green Arrow ran by, in a hurry to get to somewhere. Seeing the archer reminded Wally painfully of Artemis.

 

Oh, he was  _ so  _ dead when he got home. If he got home. He shook the thought out of his head. No, he would get home, for her. For Artemis.

 

Wally noticed Aqualad conversing quietly in the corner with Aquaman, and felt a pang of regret. He felt guilty for doubting Aqualad, and he hadn’t had a chance to apologize before he had… disappeared. Aqualad glanced over at Wally, then said something to Aquaman, who nodded.

 

“You should be resting.” Batman entered the room, staring down at him. Wally laughed. He’d seen Batman turn into Mother Bear over his Batfamily, and it was funny to see Batman do that to Wally.

 

That reminded Wally of Nightwing, his best friend. His heart panged as he thought about how Dick probably thought he was dead.

 

“Is Dick here?” He asked, surprising Batman. Batman’s lips twitched upward, which Wally counted as a smile.

 

“He’s in the lounge. I could call him here, if you want.” Wally hesitated. It wouldn’t be  _ his  _ Dick, but Wally was desperate for anything that even resembled home, and he desperately wanted to see someone who he really knew.

 

Wally nodded shortly. Batman called Dick up to the main room. Wally bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious.

 

Shortly after, the door to the main area opened and a figure emerged. Wally's heart dropped as he stared at Dick. Dick was Robin, and Wally guessed he was about thirteen.

 

“So you're the potentially lethal person who came through the energy field. I gotta say, I'm whelmed.” Dick drawled.

 

Wally grinned. Some things never change. “At least we're feeling the aster here, right?” Robin looked at Wally a long moment before a devious smile spread across his face.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Robin asked, eyeing Wally.

 

The other Wally spoke up. “What, you don't recognize me?” Robin looked from Wally to the Flash, seemingly putting everything together.

 

“Well, that makes things complicated.” Robin muttered.

 

“How old are you?” Wally burst out. Robin turned to Wally, his eyes unreadable behind his domino mask.

 

“Thirteen.” he answered. Wally nodded and looked away. That was the age Robin had been when they had blown up Cadmus and created the Team. Wally felt homesick again, thinking about the Team and…

 

Artemis. He missed her so much, and she was probably mourning him right now. There was probably a monument of him in the Watchtower, right beside Jason and Tula.

 

“Wally. I need to know if you know a way to get back to your universe.” J’onn interrupted Wally’s thoughts.

 

Wally shook his head. “No, I got here on accident, and I don't know how I'd be able to run fast enough to cross the multidimensional barrier.”

 

“How fast can you run?” The Flash asked.

 

“A little over the speed of sound.”

 

“That's not nearly fast enough.” Batman said, typing into a computer. Suddenly, Superman’s face appeared on the computer.

 

“Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It’s on fire.”

 

“I’ve had my suspicions about Cadmus.” Batman muttered. “This may present the perfect opportunity to in-”

 

Another screen appeared, and Zatara popped up. “Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the Sun. Requesting full League response.”

 

“Superman?” Batman asked.

 

“It’s a small fire. Local authorities have it under control.”

 

“Then Cadmus can wait.  All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordinates. ” Batman answered. “Batman out.”

 

He turned to Wally and Robin. “Stay. Put.”

 

“What? Why?” Robin argued, but Batman shot him a look and Robin just crossed his arms and looked away. Batman and the other Leaguers took off, heading towards Zatara’s location.

 

Dick huffed and glared at the back of Batman. Wally looked from him to Aqualad, and grinned. He remembered how he, Robin, and Aqualad had defied orders and investigated Cadmus, resulting in a big explosion and the introduction of the Team's next member.

 

“We shouldn’t be stuck here just because they want to treat us like  _ sidekicks _ ,” Wally exclaimed. “I think we can handle ourselves fine.” Dick and Kaldur didn’t say anything.

 

“C’mon. They left us here because they don’t trust us.” Wally continued.

 

“Batman trusts me,” Robin muttered.

 

“Really? ‘Cause it sure doesn’t look like it!” Wally scoffed. Robin frowned at the floor. No one spoke for a moment. 

 

“What is ‘Project Cadmus?’” Aqualad asked, walking over to them.

 

“Don't know,” Robin said thoughtfully. A wicked grin spread across his face. “But I can find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... Hopefully Wally won't get them into too much trouble.


	4. Wish We Could Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally really feels like he's experiencing some serious deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I'm not actually basing this Earth off any canon ones. I made it up.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm really appreciative of any feedback you give. Anyway, here's Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Wish We Could Turn Back Time**

“We can't leave him like this,” Robin said. They were inside Project Kr, staring at Superboy.

 

“Set him free,” Aqualad ordered.

 

“That might not be a good idea. I mean, he might attack us or something.” Wally put in. “The genomorphs might be controlling him.”

 

“Wally, I'm not going to leave him here to become nothing more than a science experiment. Robin, set him free. Do it.” Aqualad glanced at Wally.

 

Robin pressed a few buttons and the case opened with a hiss. Wally tensed, and Superboy’s eyes snapped open. He lunged for Kaldur with a snarl. Kaldur went flying back with Superboy, the clone grappling with the Atlantean. Wally and Robin rushed to try and pull Superboy off him. Superboy threw Wally off him, and Wally crashed into something and groaned in pain.

 

Robin connected a bat device to Superboy, and it hissed as it released a gas, causing Superboy to stumble back. Kaldur kicked Superboy. Robin tried to taze the clone, but Superboy just yanked the electric cords, pulling Robin towards him and smacking him to the ground. He put his foot on Robin’s chest, pushing down.

 

“Conner, stop!” Wally yelled instinctively. He realized what he said and clapped a hand over his mouth. Superboy turned to him.

 

“What did you call me?” he said, sounding more surprised than angry. He released Robin, who coughed and fell back down, unconscious. Superboy walked towards Wally, and Wally could see Aqualad behind him, ready to fight. But Superboy didn't attack Wally.

 

“What did you say?” Superboy demanded. “You called me Conner.”

 

Wally gulped. “I, uh, just thought it sounded like a name that fit you. You know, Conner the Superboy. Good, right?”

 

Conner just regarded him. “You're lying.”

 

“No, I really think the name’s a good one-” Wally squeaked and rolled out of the way of Superboy’s fist as it smashed into the wall behind him. Superboy roared and grabbed Wally, throwing him across the room. Wally hit the far wall and blacked out.

  
  


 

He woke up chained in a case with Robin and Aqualad in cases beside him. He cursed in his head. He'd been hoping this would go differently this time. He glanced down and saw Superboy staring at them.

 

“We only sought to help you,” Kaldur said to Superboy.

 

“C’mon, Supey, help us out. We’re the good guys!” Wally insisted.

 

“Kid, please, be quiet now.” Aqualad demanded. “I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions.”

 

“Well, what if I- what if I wasn’t?” Superboy spoke for the first time.

 

“Look, Supey.” Wally said. “Have you ever seen the sky or the moon? Help us out, and we can show you the moon. And Superman. You don’t deserve to be stuck down here in Cadmus.”

 

“I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!” Superboy snarled.

 

“Your home is a test tube,” Robin answered softly. “We can show you the sun.” Superboy looked up at them, and Wally could see the semblance of hope in his eyes.

  
  


 

Superboy pushed the slab off of them, revealing the night sky. He stared at it with an almost childish awe.

 

“We… did it,” Aqualad said, breathing heavy.

 

“Was there ever any doubt?” Robin snarked, smirking at Wally.

 

“See? The moon,” Wally said breathlessly, pointing up at the softly glowing planet.

 

“Oh.  _ And _ Superman,” Wally added as Superman descended from the sky. “Are we good at keeping our promises or what?”

 

The rest of the League appeared too, and Wally could make out Batman's scowl from the ground.

  
  


 

“This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We’re calling it into service again.” Batman spoke. They were in the Cave. “Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you’ll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary’s in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions. Wally, or Kid Flash, has agreed to be a part of the Team until we find a way for him to return home.”

 

Wally wasn't listening. He was too busy looking around the Cave. He hadn't seen it intact in a while. He smiled sadly, remembering his many missions with The Team.

 

“The five of you will be that team.”

 

“Cool! Wait. Five?” Robin asked. J’onn walked in with Miss Martian. Wally blinked. It was M’gann, but…

 

“This is the Martian Manhunter’s nephew, Mister Martian.” Batman explained. M’gann looked mostly the same, but he was wearing white pants and shirt, and his hair was about the same length as what Miss Martian currently wore.

 

“Hi,” M’gann said shyly. 

 

“Welcome aboard!” Wally grinned, walking towards the Martian. “I’m Kid Flash. That’s Robin, Aqualad.”

 

“I’m honored to be included.” He said. “You can call me Morgan. It’s an Earth name.”

 

“Hey, Superboy!” Robin called. “Come meet Mister M.”

 

M’gann noticed Superboy's shirt, and morphed his white uniform into black. “I like your t-shirt,” he said, tucking his hair behind his ear. Superboy smiled.

 

“Today is the day,” Aqualad stated.

 

“So,” Wally said. “No ‘Hello, Megan?’ Have you even  _ seen _ any of the tv episodes?” Morgan looked startled.

 

“How do you know about that?” He asked quietly.

 

“That's it!” Robin snapped, marching up to Wally. “How do you know so much about all of us?”

 

“Uh…” Wally stammered.

 

“You knew my civvie name, you called Superboy Conner, and now this!” Robin gestured to M’gann. “Why don't you tell us what's going on?”

 

Wally hesitated, then sighed heavily. “In my world, six years ago, Robin, Aqualad, and I came together to take our first steps towards being full Justice League members.” he swallowed. 

 

“We disobeyed orders and rushed to Cadmus, just like here. We rescued Superboy, and the Team began. We gained a new member,  _ Miss  _ Martian. We were a covert ops team, and we were really close as a team. Superboy was sent to high school, where he chose the name Conner Kent. Speedy was also offered to join the team, but he refused for… other reasons.”

 

“You still didn't say how you know my name,” Robin accused.

 

“You told me,” Wally smiled at Robin's surprised look. “Like I said, we were close. Everyone knew each other's secrets and learned to be comfortable in their own skins.” He pointedly looked at M’gann, who frowned at him.

 

“Does this have anything to do with what brought you here?” Aqualad stepped forward.

 

“I'm pretty sure that's confidential or something.” Wally deflected the question.

 

“Alright, enough. Everyone get settled in. Wait for me to assign a mission.” Batman looked at Robin. The Leaguers began to leave, but Wally sped in front of Green Arrow, stopping him.

 

“Hey, you ever get a protege named Artemis, I think she’d be a good fit for the team,” Wally grinned.

 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Green Arrow laughed as he left.

 

Soon, it was only Red Tornado with them, and he promptly swept up to his room.

 

“So what's all this with Morgan and this TV show?” Conner asked. M’ gann looked over at Wally, terrified. Wally just crossed his arms and smiled.

 

“It's nothing. Just a TV show Miss Martian got me into back on my Earth.”

 

Conner looked at him a long moment before shrugging and walking off. M’gann sighed in relief and approached Wally.

 

“Thank you,” he said. “For not telling him.”

 

“Course.” Wally answered. “That's your secret to tell, when you're ready.”

 

“By the way,” he added, leaning towards Morgan. “M’gann and Conner on my Earth got together. I think you totally have a chance.”

 

Morgan blushed. “That's not- I'm not- he's not my type. I just met him!” He looked to the hallway where Conner had disappeared.

 

“You think?” he asked shyly. Wally laughed. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a headcanon that Martian gender is not similar to ours at all, so if M'gann decided that they identified more with boy, then they could totally just shapeshift to fit whatever they were more comfortable with.


	5. Let The Rain Wash Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday, I was so busy I just couldn't find the time. But here it is. I hope all of you keep enjoying it and please leave reviews or kudos. Thanks!

**Chapter 5: Let The Rain Wash Away**

 

_ Artemis _

“ _ Kid Flash, take out the security guards.”  _ M’gann spoke over the mental link. Bart stood there for a moment.

 

“ _ Oh, right. That's me.” _ He sped towards the security guards, circling them before stopping next to where he had tied them up.

 

“ _ Tigress, Blue, go.”  _ Artemis jumped up and ran to the metal door the guards had been stationed at. They were in Gotham, where the sale of illegal Reach technology was supposed to go down.

 

“ _ It's locked,”  _ she warned. Blue landed next to her and shot the lock open.

 

She quickly opened the door and snuck silently into the abandoned warehouse, following the rough voices to the main room. She was on the catwalk, peering down at the men on the floor.

 

“Get these crates moving! Don't wanna keep Black Mask waiting.” One of the goons barked. There were about twenty crates, and by the way the men were carrying them, they were heavy.

 

“ _ Everyone in positions?” _ M’gann asked, and everyone confirmed. “ _ Alright, we're ready to-” _

 

_ “Wait!” _ Blue interrupted. “ _ The Scarab’s reading a heat signature on the roof. They're right over Tigress.” _

 

Artemis looked up at the roof. It creaked and moaned. She could barely hear the light footsteps as they moved along the roof, away from her.

 

“ _ They've moved to the center of the warehouse,”  _ Blue reported. Suddenly a figure dropped down, landing on the ground and rolling. The figure stood up, and Artemis could make out a faded motorcycle jacket. The figure turned towards her, and she could see a red helmet covering their face.

 

“The Red Hood!” One of the men gasped. The men grabbed their guns, pointing them at the person. The Red Hood pulled out two guns, twirling them on his fingers. The warehouse was suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire.

 

The Red Hood quickly took out the men, his shots connecting accurately with the criminals. He was very athletic, doing a flip to avoid a bullet. The men were soon lying on the floor, either dead or moaning in pain. The Red Hood strode over to the crates and began breaking one open.

 

_ “Holy crap,”  _ Bart whispered over the link. “ _ Who is this guy?” _

 

“ _ Let's find out,”  _ Artemis said.

 

“ _ Wait, Artemis,”  _ Blue said. “ _ Maybe you should take it easy.” _

 

_ “Why?” _ she scoffed. She leaped off the catwalk and landed on the floor. She pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow at the Red Hood.

 

“Who are you and what do you want with these crates?” Artemis demanded. Kid Flash zipped over to stand next to her, and Blue emerged from his position to hover in the air above them. M’gann stepped out of the shadows.

 

The Red Hood froze, then turned slowly to face them.

 

“Well, if it isn't the Brady Bunch!” he said, and Artemis could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“Answer the question,” M’gann ordered.

 

He laughed. “Look, I just took care of all these criminals for you. Why don't you go drag the live ones off to whatever shithole they're going to rot in for the next few years?”

 

“I don't think so,” Artemis snarled.

 

The Red Hood shrugged, and picked up the metal that was inside the crate.

 

“Well, I'm done here, so I'll just take my reward and leave.”

 

The Red Hood pulled out a grapple gun and shot it into the roof, grappling upwards. The Red Hood looked down at them and shot something at Jaime.

 

Jaime yelped, stumbling to the floor. He yelled in pain, and curled up on the floor, shaking in agony.  Bart was at his side in an instant, and M’gann flew over to Blue as well.

 

“Stay with Blue!” Artemis grabbed her own grapple arrow and shot it up to the roof. She held on, letting the arrow pull her upwards. She climbed onto the roof, and the Red Hood was right in front of her.

 

The Red Hood punched at her head, and she ducked, twisting around behind him and attempting to kick his back. But he swiftly stepped out of the way and grabbed her foot, trying to yank her off balance. Artemis went with the motion, using her other leg to kick at his stomach. The blow connected, and they stumbled apart.

 

“Impressive,” he said. The Red Hood didn't even sound winded. Artemis ran at him, but a sudden wave of nausea made her stumble. The Red Hood moved out of her way and gave her a light shove, sending her tumbling back towards the ground of the warehouse.

 

M’gann had been flying up through the roof to join the fight, but stopped and dove for Artemis. She caught the archer, putting her back on her feet, then looked up at the hole in the roof. Bart sped away, and a few moments later he returned. 

 

“He's gone,” Kid Flash panted. “Nowhere near here.”

 

“He's out of my telepathic range,” Miss Martian agreed. “We need to get Blue back to the Watchtower. Whatever he was hit with took him out hard.” Artemis looked over at Jaime. He was on the ground, unconscious.

 

“Right,” Artemis said. “We'll call the League to pick up the crates. Let's get Blue-” she stopped as another wave of nausea hit her.

 

“Artemis?” M’gann asked. Artemis felt her stomach revolt again, and then she threw up. Artemis wavered on her feet for a moment, then collapsed onto her knees. M’gann caught her and held her hair back as she threw up again. Bart hovered behind them, concerned. Artemis groaned, the nausea hitting her full force.

 

 

 

“What do you mean, ‘I‘m fine?’” Artemis was sitting on a medical bed in the Watchtower.

 

The doctor shook his head. “Your vitals are fine, and there's no sign of any drugs or strange chemicals in your system. Maybe you just have the flu.”

 

Artemis sighed. “I guess. Thanks, doc.” She stood up and left the room. She walked down the hall, and noticed Bart sitting in a chair outside one of the rooms. He was tapping his hands against his thighs with superspeed.

 

“Hey, Artemis.” Bart said as she approached. He glanced nervously at the door to the room.

 

“How's Jaime?” she asked.

 

Bart sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He's going to be okay. The doctors have stabilized him, but he's still out. Whatever that Red Hood injected him with really affected him.”

 

“Tigress, Kid Flash.” Black Canary strode up to them. “Batman wants you to debrief us on what happened.” Bart stood up.

 

“Bart, why don't you stay here with Jaime?” Artemis suggested. “I'll take care of the debrief. Jaime needs you here.”

 

Bart smiled. “Okay. Thanks,” he added quietly. Artemis smiled back at him and walked with Black Canary to the debriefing room.

 

 

 

“We were ready to strike, but someone else beat us to it.”

 

“Who? The Light?” Batman asked. Artemis shook her head.

 

“No. He was called ‘The Red Hood.’ I've never seen him before today.” Artemis didn't miss the way Batman's fist clenched on the table.

 

“He took out the men who were transporting the Reach tech, then took some of the tech for himself. He injected Blue with something that was extremely effective against his armor. We tried to stop the Hood, but he got away.” Batman stood up abruptly and left the room.

 

“Thank you, Artemis. Is that all?” Kaldur asked. Artemis nodded, not mentioning that the Hood had gotten away because of her.

 

“It's strange how he managed to escape The Team. He doesn't seem to be a regular criminal.” Black Canary spoke up.

 

“Yes. We will have to keep an eye out for this ‘Red Hood.’” Kaldur stood up. “I am going to check on Blue.”

 

“I'll go with you,” Artemis said, following Aqualad out the door. They walked in silence for a moment.

 

“Are you alright?” Kaldur finally asked.

 

“Yeah. It was pretty clumsy of me to let the Hood get away, but we’ll find him again.”

 

Kaldur stopped walking and turned to Artemis. “That isn’t what I meant,” he said, looking at her.

 

Artemis shrugged. “It’s hard. I miss him, a lot.” She looked down. “But the missions help take my mind off of things.”

 

“Good. We are all here for you, Artemis,” Kaldur began walking again, and Artemis fell into step beside him. “I just want you to know that.”

 

“Yeah.” Artemis felt a lump grow in her throat. “Thanks, Kaldur. I really appreciate it.” She blinked away tears.

 

They reached the Med Bay, and Artemis didn’t see Bart outside Jaime’s door. Kaldur knocked softly.

 

“Come in,” Bart called from inside the room. Kaldur pushed the door open. Bart was standing next to Jaime, who was awake. Jaime looked at them as they entered, and his eyes locked on Artemis.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kaldur asked. Jaime’s eyes flicked to Aqualad.

 

“I’m alright.” Jaime frowned at Artemis. “How’re  _ you _ feeling?”

 

Artemis was surprised by Jaime’s question. “Fine. Why?” Jaime glanced at Aqualad, then Bart.

 

“Do you mind if I talk to Artemis alone for a moment?” He looked down. Bart frowned, and opened his mouth to say something.

 

“Of course. We will be outside.” Kaldur spoke up, and grabbed Bart’s arm, pulling him out of the room. Jaime watched the door shut before looking at Artemis uncertainly.

 

“What’s up?” Artemis asked, a bad feeling settling in her gut.

 

“You’ve been feeling really sick recently, right? Really bad nausea?”

 

“Yeah.” Artemis gave Jaime a suspicious look. “Why?” Jaime gulped and wouldn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Spit it out, Blue.” She said impatiently.

 

“You’re pregnant,” Jaime burst out. “The Scarab told me. I would’ve said something sooner, but I wasn’t sure if the Scarab was right. But when Bart told me what happened in the warehouse…” Artemis stood there in shock. 

 

At first she didn’t believe Jaime. This couldn't be happening. But she knew her nausea and mood swings were all symptoms of pregnancy, and she had to admit to herself that it all fit perfectly.

  
Artemis was pregnant. With Wally’s child.


	6. All The Pain Of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was made and meant to look for you and wait for you and become yours forever.”   
>  ~ Robert Browning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up earlier! It's been a long week and I just haven't found the time. But here's Chapter 6, everybody! It's a little short, and I apologize for that. I don't think I'll be able to get Chapter 7 up this Sunday, because I'm going camping.

**Chapter 6: All The Pain Of Yesterday**

 

A month.

 

He had been here a month, going on missions, eating Morgan’s cookies, and being a part of the Team. It reminded him of his team at home, and everything he had left behind.

 

It reminded him of Artemis.

 

He was sitting on the couch in the kitchen, watching some crime show on the TV. He wasn't really paying attention to it, lost in thought and listening to Morgan chop vegetables. He chomped down on some chips from the bag he was holding.

 

“ _ Recognized: Batman, 02. Green Arrow, 08. Artemis, B07.” _ Wally’s heart jumped.  _ Artemis _ . He had been looking forward to and dreading this day since he had talked to Green Arrow.

 

“Team, report to the mission room.” Batman's voice came over the speaker system. Wally set down his chips and stared hard at the carpet beneath him, a lump forming in his throat.

 

“Wally?” Morgan touched his shoulder. He knew that Morgan could probably feel all the emotions curling in his stomach.

 

“Yeah. I, uh, I’ll be there in a second.” Morgan looked at him before nodding and heading towards the mission room.

 

Wally took a shaky breath before putting his head in his hands. He wasn't ready to see her. He was terrified of seeing her, a young version of the one he knew and loved. She wasn't his Artemis. And yet, a part of him still wished desperately to see her because maybe she wouldn't be different. Maybe she would still be his spitfire, and she would run up to him and kiss him and everything would be all right.

 

He shook the thought out of his head. This wasn't his Artemis, and he had to face that. He forced himself to stand up and walk to the mission room.

 

“-Artemis, protege of Green Arrow.” he heard Batman explain. He rounded the corner and saw the Team clustered around a girl in green. She turned to him.

 

It hurt. Seeing her here, five years younger than his Artemis. On her face was a look of mild recognition, like she had seen him before in a picture. There was no love, happiness, or even annoyance. She had no idea who he was.

 

She sized him up. “Aren't you a little  _ old  _ to be on a team with teenagers?” She flipped her hair. That question was so Artemis that Wally blinked in shock for a moment. The lump in his throat grew, and the room suddenly felt smaller. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to get out of there.

 

“I have to go,” he said suddenly. He sped out of there and straight into his room. He locked the door behind him and stumbled into the bathroom.

 

He leaned over the sink, unable to focus. He took a breath, trying to control his breathing, but it felt like he couldn't get enough air no matter how much he sucked in. His palms were clammy against the cool sink and he could feel sweat on his forehead. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. He curled up in a corner of the bathroom, screwing his eyes shut.

 

 

 

It felt like hours before Wally calmed down. He stood up shakily and left his bathroom. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted from the panic attack.

 

“Wally?” It was Robin, standing outside his door. Wally sighed and opened his door.

 

“Yeah?” Wally asked. Robin frowned, studying him.

 

“Batman thinks he may have found a way for you to get home,” Robin said. Wally smiled.  _ Finally _ . He had been stuck here a month without any progress.

 

“Let’s go,” Wally said, following Robin out of his room. He would be able to go home and see his family again. Barry, Aunt Iris, Bart, his parents. All people who he hadn’t seen in a month. The Flash had offered to take Wally to their parents house, but Wally had refused. They were just too different.

 

They made their way into the main room, where the entire Team was standing in a circle, staring at him. The Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, and Zatara were all there too. Artemis stepped forward looking awkward.

 

“Look, I’m sorry if what I said before hurt you,” she said a little stiffly. “I didn’t think it meant anything.”

 

“Not your fault, Babe,” he said automatically. Artemis looked suddenly ready to kill him.

 

“Sorry,” he winced. “Force of habit.” Artemis looked confused, then it seemed to dawn on her.

 

“Wait,” she looked at Wally. “You aren’t saying that we…  _ dated _ in your universe.” Wally just grinned in response, and she looked disgusted.

 

“Ugh! I’m five years younger than you!”

 

“Not where I come from,” he answered. Artemis just glared at him and turned away.

 

“Wally.” Batman said gruffly. “We think there is a way back to your universe.” He turned to Zatara.

 

“There is a spell that will throw you back into the multiverse and to your own universe, but it is very complex and dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with it?” Zatara asked.

 

Wally nodded firmly. “I’m ready to go home.” They headed outside to the beach, where Wally would have plenty of room to run.

 

“When I begin the spell, you need to run as fast as you can.” Zatara explained. Wally glanced back at the Team, who were standing at the entrance of the Cave. He smiled and waved at them.

 

“See ya later, Kid Mouth!” Robin smirked at him.

 

“It was an honor to have you on our missions,” Aqualad said, offering his hand for a handshake. Wally hugged him tight instead.

 

“Bye!” M’gann called, and Superboy nodded at him. Wally stepped back to Zatara, and briefly looked at Artemis.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” he muttered. Zatara raised his arms and began chanting. Wally ran, circling around the beach. He was kicking up sand, making a swirling storm around the beach. But he kept running, trying to hit his top speed.

 

A bright flash of light suddenly lit up the sky, and in front of Wally was a blinding wall of light that seemed to come from nowhere. Wally ran straight towards it. He hit the wall, and it felt like suddenly he was trying to run underwater. Something tugged at his clothes, slowing him down, and his feet seemed to be running on air. Wally ignored it and kept running. Suddenly it felt as if his feet hit solid ground again, and he pushed on, watching as gray faded into the blinding white.

 

He stumbled to a stop and the everything came into focus. He was at Mount Justice, but it was again a pile of rubble. Wally felt like everything was  _ right _ , and he actually felt better than he had in weeks. But Wally realized something was wrong.

 

From the sky, ash drifted peacefully down like snow. The sky was gray and cheerless, and there were distant screams piercing the air. Wally caught a fly away newspaper and read the headline.

 

_ January 5th, 2056. _

 

He was in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Wally. In the right universe, but not the right time! He's gonna have to wait a bit longer.


	7. All The Other Kids With The Pumped Up Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future isn't looking too bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back! I know I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, but I'm glad to finally get it up. I was out of town for the entire week and I had no way of getting this online, but here we go.
> 
> I would like to make a note in light of the Orlando shootings. It was a very horrible and terrifying thing that happened and I hope everyone is safe and sound.

**Chapter 7: All The Other Kids With The Pumped Up Kicks**

 

_ Dick _

Dick was on his way to the medical bay to ask Jaime a few questions about the Red Hood. He bumped into Artemis, who seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

 

“Oh! Hey, Dick. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Dick frowned. Something was wrong.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asked. Artemis nodded vigorously.

 

“Everything’s fine, I just have a lot going on,” She said. “What brings you to the Watchtower?”

 

“There’s been some suspicious activity in Bludhaven that links directly back to Gotham, and more specifically, the Red Hood. I wanted to ask Jaime about the information he gathered on the Hood.”

 

“Oh, alright,” Artemis said. “Maybe we can talk later. I’m a little busy right now.”

 

“Sounds good,” Dick smiled. He continued on through the hallway, until he was passing the Grove.

 

He saw Bart standing in front of Wally’s memorial. Dick hesitated then entered the Grove, heading towards Bart, intent on consoling the younger teen.

 

“They don’t know.” Bart said suddenly, and Dick thought at first Bart was talking to him. But Bart didn’t seem to realize that Dick was there with him.

 

“I want to tell them so bad. They’re all mourning you, Wally,” Bart looked up at the statue of Wally. “I hate lying to them. I know you said you might not make it back, but… they miss you. I miss you.”

 

Bart sighed heavily and turned around, finally noticing Dick. The color drained out of his face.

 

“Nightwing! I, uh…”

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Dick said, crossing his arms. Bart looked terrified.

 

“Nope. Everything’s fine. Nothing strange.” Bart said, his eyes darting to the exit behind Dick, but Dick grabbed his arm.

 

“Bart. Tell me everything.”

 

 

 

_ Wally _

He had been wandering around Happy Harbor for the past few hours, and he hadn’t found a single person. Alive, anyway. There were corpses scattered around everywhere, many looking brutally murdered. Was this the future Bart had lived in?

 

He walked through the street, stopping at a grocery store to load up on food. He had to step over the body of a young woman to get into the store. A lot of the food had been left untouched here, so Wally picked up a backpack and stuffed it with as many canned foods as he could.

 

“Hello?” Someone called. Wally ducked behind the shelves instinctively.

 

“Is anyone here? I need some help.” The man moved further into the store, knocking over a display stand. “I’m hurt. Please, I need help!”

 

Wally hesitated. “Alright. I’m going to come out, okay?” The man didn’t answer, so Wally stepped out from behind the shelf. The man raised his hand, and blue armor covered it, shooting a plasma blast right at Wally. Wally yelped and sped out of the way.

 

“You’re quite fast, aren’t you?” The man chuckled. Wally watched as the armor spread across his body, and Wally cursed at himself. The man was Blue Beetle. Bart had told them how Blue Beetle had been put on-mode, and then helped take over the world.

 

“I thought all the speedsters were defeated.” Blue Beetle shot another blast at Wally. Wally ducked, then ran deeper into the store.

 

“You can’t hide from me, meat!” The Beetle snarled, flying up and over the shelves. Wally began to run around Blue Beetle, jumping in and throwing a few punches before circling back around him. Blue Beetle stood still for a second, before sweeping his arm and catching Wally with a staple that threw him back against the wall.

 

Wally struggled against the staple as Blue Beetle approached slowly like a cat playing with prey.

 

“Jaime!” Wally called desperately. Blue Beetle froze, eyes narrowing down at Wally. “I know you’re still in there. You can fight it!”

 

“You’re wrong, meat,” Blue Beetle laughed and grabbed Wally by the hair. “All Jaime Reyes can do is watch as I kill you.” He raised his fist, powering up his plasma cannon.

 

“No. Jaime, I’ve seen you fight him before. I’m Wally! Wally West! I know you can fight this, come on!” Blue Beetle froze again, hesitating long enough for Wally to slip out of his grasp and the staple. Wally instantly sped away, heading inland from Happy Harbor.

 

 

 

It took him an hour to reach his destination. He stopped right outside the city limits, staring at the dilapidated sign that read:

 

WELCOME TO KEYSTONE CITY

 

Wally frowned. This was the first place he thought of to find his family, Barry, or most importantly, Bart. He ran into the city, zipping by crumbling buildings. He stopped in front of his house, lightly pushing the door open.

 

“Mom? Dad?” he called, entering the abandoned house. His home was eerily silent, and dust had gathered everywhere. He climbed the steps up to his room and peeked inside. It was mostly the same as he had left it, forty years ago. His Flash posters were still on the walls, and his bed was messy, as if someone had gotten out in a hurry. He sighed and turned away. He still had to check out the Allen house in Central City.

 

He ran over to their home. The front door seemed to have been ripped off its hinges, laying a few yards away in the lawn. Wally stepped inside gingerly. The kitchen was a mess, the dining table flipped and the island looked like someone had been thrown through it. He could see blood on the walls. His stomach turned and he felt like he was going to be sick, so he sped out of the house and through the streets.

 

He stopped on a random street and leaned against a building. He looked up, and realized that he recognized the street.

 

_ Come on, we don’t have time for this... Today's the day! _

 

He and Barry had fought Captain Cold here, right before they had headed off to The Hall Of Justice. Wally had been so excited that he could barely stand still long enough to walk into the Hall.

 

“Today's the day,” Wally murmured, and shook his head. This was all wrong. He and the Team had stopped the Reach Invasion, had crashed the mode, as Bart liked to say. So why was this still their future?

 

Wally needed to stop this. In order to do that, he needed to find Bart. But he had no idea where Bart might be. Bart could be halfway across the world right now, and Wally didn't have enough time to search the entire world.

 

But Wally had an idea of someone who could find Bart, assuming the Batman was still alive.

 

He opened his bag of canned food and pulled out a can of corn. He ate it quietly, still tense from his encounter with Blue Beetle.

 

 

 

He sped out of Central City, heading straight for Gotham. He heard a large boom behind him and realized he had just broken the sound barrier.

 

He was faster. Faster than he had ever been before. For some reason, traveling through the multiverse had powered him up, giving him extra speed.

 

He was approaching Gotham, seeing the city’s skyline across the horizon. He heard voices, so he slowed to a stop and crouched behind a boulder.

 

There was the sound of a plasma cannon being fired.

 

“On your feet, slave.” Wally peeked around the boulder and saw Blue Beetle with his plasma cannon in Bart's face. Bart had a inhibitor collar around his neck, and he looked too exhausted to stand up.

 

“Don’t make me tell you again,” Blue Beetle snarled, and began powering up his plasma cannon. Wally quickly ran over to Bart, picking him up and moving him just as the blast hit the spot Bart was just at.

 

Bart looked stunned as he stared at the smoking spot, then blanched as he saw Wally.

 

Blue Beetle just laughed. “I knew you’d come for your family eventually, meat.”

 

Wally held Bart tighter to his chest. The kid was scarily thin, and he grasped weakly at Wally’s shirt.

 

“If you surrender now, I may let the meat live,” Blue Beetle growled, leering at Bart. Wally glared at the Beetle.

 

“Not gonna happen,” he snarled back. Beetle sighed and raised his plasma cannon, aiming at Wally’s head. Wally ducked under the blast and sped around Blue Beetle, towards Gotham City. Something landed in front of him, forcing Wally to a stop.

 

It was Black Beetle, standing ominously in front of Wally, blocking his path. Wally backed away from him.

 

“You have no choice but to surrender, meat,” Black Beetle spoke in a booming voice. “Come with us or we will kill the boy.”

 

Wally grit his teeth, looking for an exit, but there was none. Bart seemed to realize this too, because he suddenly had a death grip on Wally’s shirt.

 

They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Shouldn't the future be different now that Wally has stopped the Reach? Guess you'll have to wait until next time. Sorry, folks!


	8. You Better Run, Better Run, Faster Than My Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life." ~ Oscar Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Can't believe I finally got this up! This chapter was really hard to write. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or messaged me. I always appreciate the feedback.
> 
> NOTICE: Sorry guys, but after today, I'm starting a service project that is going to take up my entire July, so don't expect an update until the beginning of August. I'm so sorry guys!

**Chapter 8: You Better Run, Better Run, Faster Than My Bullet**

 

Wally tensed and stepped back. He was trapped in between the two Beetles. Bart whimpered quietly, barely loud enough for Wally to hear him.

 

Black Beetle stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

 

“Surrender now, or-” Only Wally could see as a girl used superspeed to deliver a bone-cracking punch to Black Beetle's jaw. The Beetle stumbled back in surprise.

 

“I'm sorry, you didn't finish.” The girl said as she stopped a few feet away. “Bug got your tongue?” The girl was in a deep red outfit with yellow gloves and boots, almost the complete opposite of Wally's own suit. She looked about 15, and her bright red hair dangled out of a ponytail.

 

Black Beetle recovered and snarled angrily at the girl. He lunged at her, and she just sped out of his way. But Blue Beetle was behind her, and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and tried to pull away, but Blue Beetle wouldn't let go.

 

Suddenly an arrow whistled by Wally's ear and struck Blue Beetle's hand. He yelled in pain and released the girl, who kicked him in the knee and sped out of his reach. Wally looked behind him and saw a young boy in a green costume, with a hat exactly like Green Arrow’s. The boy had a lingering smirk on his face as he nocked another arrow.

 

“Time to go!” He yelled as he released the arrow, which exploded as it hit Black Beetle.

 

“Let's go,” a voice behind him said. Wally turned to find himself staring at another thirteen year-old Dick Grayson. Dick looked just as surprised as he was.

 

“What-” Dick said, but the girl grabbed him and began running away from the fight.

 

Wally followed her, not wanting to get stuck with two very pissed off Beetles. The girl stopped suddenly in a very large field, and Wally skidded to a stop beside her.

 

The archer caught up to them a few seconds later on a small hovercycle. He jumped down nimbly in front of Wally.

 

“Give us the kid,” he said bluntly. Bart looked up at Wally with pleading eyes, silently begging Wally to not let go of him.

 

Wally shook his head. “No. Bart stays with me.”

 

“Uh, we weren't asking,” the girl said darkly. “Give us the boy before we blow your head off.” the archer nocked an arrow and aimed it at Wally's head. Wally glared at the girl, who stared back.

 

Dick pushed between them. “We aren't blowing anyone's head off,” he said. “Don't you know who this is, Riley?”

 

“Dude! Does ‘secret identity’ mean anything to you?” Riley complained. “And should I? I haven't seen him before. He's probably a Drifter.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. “He's not a Drifter. I should know.” Dick turned to Wally. “He's an old friend.”

 

Riley was silent for a moment. “Of course he is,” she grumbled. “Can't get a straight answer from you.”

 

“Ignore her,” Dick said. “She’s just jealous.”

 

Wally regarded Dick a moment. “Last time I saw you, you weren’t even this young. How are you-”

 

“I'll explain later.” Dick said. “It's complicated. For now, let's get back to base.”

 

He reached a hand to his ear. “We need a lift. Two more passengers.”

 

A moment later, a sleek black jet hovered right over their heads, slowly landing next to them.

 

Riley muttered something under her breath as the door opened and a figure hopped out.

 

It was a woman, and she was old, around sixty. She stared at Wally in shock. Wally felt like he knew her, but he couldn't place how.

 

Wally shifted Bart in his arms. The way she was looking at him was making him uncomfortable.

 

“We found him with the kid,” Riley spoke up. “Dick says he isn't a Drifter, but he won't tell us who he is.”

 

“I thought you were dead,” the woman said hoarsely. “After all this time, you were here.”

 

“Do I know you?” Wally asked. The woman's face fell, and she looked at Wally with grief in her eyes.

 

He was beginning to get an idea of who she was. The fiery look in the woman's eye reminded him of someone he hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

“Wally,” the woman spoke up. “It's me, Artemis.”

 

But it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But Wally knew he just didn’t want to face the fact that this Artemis standing before him was  _ his _ Artemis. The one he had loved and cherished. And now, facing her, he came to the realization: She had thought he was dead. Which meant she had grieved him for forty years.

 

“Guess I’m a little late for dinner,” he said hoarsely. Artemis walked slowly up to him and she burst into tears. Bart looked up uncertainly at Wally.

 

“I'm sorry,” Wally whispered. Artemis gave him a watery smile.

 

 

 

The ride back to their ‘base' was awkwardly silent, with the girl, Riley, muttering quietly to the archer boy almost the entire time. Bart had sat down in the seat next to Wally and stared out the window, his eyes wide.

 

Wally would often turn around and find Dick staring directly at him, and then Dick would quickly avert his gaze and act like he hadn't been looking.

 

Artemis flew the plane, and she didn't say a word the entire ride, but she would sometimes glance back at Wally, as if she wanted to make sure he was still there.

 

“We're here,” she announced, slowly setting the plane onto the ground. Wally stood up slowly, and Bart followed behind him closely.

 

He exited the plane and found himself in a large cave, and he smiled to himself. The Batcave. 

 

“Arty, didn't I tell you not to bring strays home?” A man, who looked as old as Artemis, smirked from a chair in front of the Batcomputer.

 

Artemis ignored him and strode quickly over to the Batcomputer and began typing something in. The man's eyes went from her to Bart.

 

“Who managed to get  _ him _ out of that asterous place?” The man said, and Wally wanted to smack himself. Of course, it was obviously Dick sitting smugly in the chair.

 

“Who else but me?” Wally said, spreading his arms. “Gotta look out for family, after all.”

 

Bart's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth and looked away. Wally couldn't help but notice how  _ different _ the Bart here was. They were almost like two completely different people.

 

“Wally!” Wally was suddenly smothered by a tight hug.

 

“Cn’t- breathe,” he gasped, and Dick released him.

 

“Sorry,” Dick's eyes glistened. “I haven't seen you since-” he looked away.

 

“What's going on here?” Wally demanded. “I thought we stopped the Reach. And why are there two Dicks?”

 

“I'm going out for supplies,” Artemis said suddenly. Wally met her eyes as she passed to the plane, and he could see pain deep in them.

 

“Take someone with you,” Dick said.

 

Artemis rolled her eyes. “I'll be fine.”

 

They watched Artemis fly the plane away. Riley and her friend stalked off to another part of the cave.

 

“Sorry. It's just been so long, and we thought you were dead-” Dick started.

 

“So did I,” Wally scoffed. “Guess not.”

 

Dick nodded. “What happened to you?”

 

“I got thrown into an alternate universe,” Wally explained. “It wasn't too bad. But when I tried to get back to my world, I ended up forty years in the future.”

 

“Wally West,” Bart suddenly said hoarsely. Wally turned to him.

 

“You're Wally West, aren't you?”

 

“Yep. Your first cousin, once removed.”

 

Bart looked sick. “I heard what happened to you,” he whispered. “You stopped the first invasion.”

 

“The  _ first? _ ” Wally asked.

 

Dick put his hand on his shoulder. “It's true. There was the first invasion, which we stopped. But afterwards… well, there was a tear in the multiverse, which Blue Beetle from another world came through. And- we couldn't stop him. He destroyed everything.”

 

“That's where I'm from,” Little Dick piped up. “I'm from the alternate universe.”

 

Wally blinked. “Holy shit. I think… I may have caused that tear between the two worlds. But… couldn't the other Wally help stop them?”

 

Robin looked away. “Wally died when he was thirteen,” he said quietly. “A mission went wrong, and- he didn't make it.”

 

“Oh.” Wally's heart sank. "What's with the girl, Riley? Who is she?"

 

Dick shrugged. "She's your grandchild."

 

"My what?" Wally was stunned. "That means-"

Dick's comm crackled. “Dick- It was an ambush. I need-”

 

“Where are you?” Dick answered urgently.

 

Artemis listed off coordinates. Wally recognized them as a building near Crime Alley.

 

“We're on our way,” Dick said. He met Wally's eyes.

 

“Wally-” he warned, but Wally had already started running.

 

He weaved through rubble and across debris, heading straight for Artemis’ location.

 

He saw her outside of the building, and there was a man pointing a gun at her. The gun went off.

 

Wally knew he could make it. He could save her. He pushed himself harder to get to Artemis.

 

Right before he was close enough to grab her, a blinding white light enveloped him.

 

“No!” he cried, trying to stop. “Artemis!” But something shoved him forward, and he stumbled. The light faded, and he found himself beside an intact building in an empty alley. He had changed worlds again.

 

“NO!” He screamed. “ARTEMIS!” he fell to his knees.

 

He had failed. Artemis was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. Wally's gone through a lot. Anyway, just so you guys know, when they say "Drifters" they mean people from the alternate universe.
> 
> Next chapter is Artemis(In the present). It's going to be called, "The Fear Of Falling Apart."


	9. The Fear Of Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do you go when home is a person who isn't here anymore?" ~ P. Vallejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'M BAAACK! It has been a long month and I am so excited to get this chapter up. Honestly, it's pretty short, and you guys deserve a longer chapter, so I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy the chapter everybody!
> 
> P.S: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It's really been helpful and motivating for me.

**Chapter 9: The Fear Of Falling Apart**

 

_ Dick _

Bart stood in front of him, looking like he wanted to cry. He shifted on his feet uneasily.

 

“Bart,” Dick said. “Is Wally alive?”

 

Bart sighed. “Yeah, he is.” Dick felt a wave of relief come over him. He knew it. He knew Wally wasn't dead.

 

“But he got stuck in the future. And then disappeared. I don't know where he is now, or if he'll get back. That's why I didn't tell anyone, because if everyone knew he was still alive and he didn't make it back-”

 

“It would hurt that much more. I get it.” Dick said. “So you have no idea where he went?”

 

Bart shook his head sadly. “Like I said, he just disappeared.”

 

Dick grit his teeth. Wally wasn't going to be easy to find.

 

 

 

_ Jaime _

It was around noon, and Jaime had just stepped onto his front porch. He grabbed his key and put it into the lock.

 

Suddenly Khaji Da took over, covering his body with armor and jumping to the side.

 

Jaime noticed a small dart right where he had just been standing. He looked around and noticed the Red Hood pointing a gun at him.

 

“Looks like you're faster than you look,” the Red Hood snarked. He pulled the trigger and a dart flew out.

 

Jaime blasted the dart, vaporizing it, and then he flew into the air. He flew towards the nearest zeta tube, trying to get to the Watchtower.

 

He hissed in pain as an arrow pierced his armor and dug into his shoulder. He stopped.

 

_ How is that possible?  _ He wondered.  _ Nearly nothing can get through my armor.  _ He looked down at the ground.

 

It was Artemis, but she wasn't in her Tigress uniform. Instead, she was wearing a police uniform with a Kevlar vest. Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun, and her eyes were sharp. She had her bow in her hands.

 

“Stand down, Jaime Reyes,” she shouted. “You are under arrest.”

 

“Artemis, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jaime answered. “You aren't a cop.”

 

She raised her bow at him. “Stand down now! Or I will shoot!”

 

_ Jaime Reyes,  _ Khaji Da said.  _ This is not the Artemis from our world. She is from an alternate reality. _

 

Jaime blinked in surprise. That definitely explained how different she was.

 

“Gah!” Jaime yelped as another arrow hit his left thigh. He forced himself to turn around and fly away from her at top speed.

 

“Blue Beetle to Watchtower,” Jaime said into his comm. “Come in Watchtower.”

 

All Jaime got was static. He cursed angrily and kept flying.

 

A sharp pain erupted in his chest, and he looked down and saw a small dart buried in his skin.

 

His vision blurred and he blinked hard, but darkness flooded in and everything went black.

 

 

 

Jaime woke up in a white room, strapped to a table. His head pounded and his vision was still a little fuzzy. His head rolled to the side and he saw the Red Hood leaning against a counter.

 

“Hey, Baby Blue,” Red Hood said. “Glad you're awake.”

 

Jaime willed his armor to cover him, but nothing happened. Khaji Da was also silent.

 

“What-” Jaime mumbled. “What's going on? Why can't I-”

 

Red Hood chuckled. “It's complicated. We've created a drug that inhibits the powers of the Blue Beetle. I'm not sure how it works, but whatever. We need you because, well, let's just say our Blue Beetle is not a nice guy. He left a little while ago and we want to make sure we can stop him if he decides to come back.”

 

“So you kidnapped me?” Jaime said.

 

“There's a lot more going on than you realize, Reyes,” Artemis interrupted, walking into the room. “I'm going to keep my world safe at any cost.”

 

“My world is going to find me,” Jaime answered, his vision clearing up. He sharply focused on Artemis. “They aren't going to let you get away with this.”

 

“We'll see about that,” The Red Hood smirked. He pulled off his helmet and wiped at his forehead.

 

Jaime sucked in a breath. “Jason?”

 

Jason looked down at Jaime. “Welcome to another Earth, Blue,” he said. “You probably aren't going to enjoy your stay.”

 

 

_ Artemis _

Artemis stood nervously at M’gann’s door. Her hand was wavering over her door, ready to knock.

 

M’gann abruptly opened the door and looked at Artemis in surprise.

 

“Oh, hey, Artemis! What's going on?”

 

“Um…” Artemis’ voice was hoarse. “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course!” M’gann opened the door more and Artemis walked into her room. She sat on the bed, and M’gann quickly joined her.

 

“Are you alright?” M’gann placed her hand on Artemis’.

 

“Something's happened,” Artemis croaked. “I found out- I'm pregnant.”

 

“Oh my god,” M’gann gasped. “Artemis, I…” M’gann pulled her into a hug. Artemis finally let loose her tears and sobbed into M’gann’s shoulder.

 

She cried for a while, and eventually no more tears would come. She just leaned into M’gann.

 

“Artemis, do you know who’s child it is?” M’gann whispered.

 

“It's Wally’s,” Artemis said. “I'm completely certain.”

 

Artemis’ comm chirped. “Artemis, we have a problem.” Kaldur said.

 

“Yeah, what's up?” Artemis answered.

 

“Blue's been kidnapped. By you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ready and rearing to get the next chapter up! Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story. Please review!


	10. You Turn Your Back On Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." ~ Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I promised a new chapter, so here it is! I was planning on getting it up yesterday, but I had literally no time to do it. I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 10: You Turn Your Back On Tomorrow**

 

_ Artemis _

Artemis rushed to the main room of the Watchtower, with M’gann hot on her heels. She burst through the door into the main area.

 

“Tell me what's going on,” she demanded. Almost the entire Team was in the room, as well as Nightwing, Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.

 

Batman turned to her. “You need to watch this.”

 

Artemis turned to the screen. On it was a video of Blue flying through the sky with two arrows in his armor. He suddenly dropped, falling to the ground.

 

The Red Hood walked up and examined Blue’s limp body, then turned and seemed to be talking to someone off screen.

 

A woman walked into view. It was Artemis, and she motioned at Blue and then turned and stared directly into the camera. The camera blurred and then lost signal.

 

“That's the last thing we could find off the camera,” Batman said roughly.

 

“That's me,” Artemis said, stunned.

 

“In a way.” Batman stepped towards her. “We believe that she is actually from an alternate universe.”

 

“So… why would another version of me want to kidnap Blue?” Artemis asked.

 

“I'm not sure. But we have found a way to trace the energy from their universe jump and we can locate Blue and bring him back.”

 

 

 

_ Wally _

Wally watched the crowd pass by, leaning against the wall of a building. He had changed out of his suit and put on some civvies to try and blend in.

 

He had figured out that he was in the world that Blue Beetle had come from and taken over his world.

 

Wally knew that this world was connected to his own through a tear in the multiverse, so his best bet to getting back to his own time and world was through this one. But he had no way to control where he went.

 

“Wallace Rudolph West,” a gruff voice spoke from behind him. Wally turned quickly and saw Bruce Wayne, in a black suit and tie.

 

“You need to come with me.”

 

 

 

They had just arrived at the Batcave, and Bruce walked briskly to his Batcomputer.

 

Wally jumped out of the car and gazed around. In the corner where Batman usually kept his trophies were instead holograms of Justice League members, just like the ones in the Watchtower.

 

He reached out to the one of the Flash, because it was Wally West on the pedestal and not Barry Allen.

 

“Wally, over here.” Bruce called.

 

“What's with all the monuments? What happened here?” Wally asked.

 

Bruce turned and looked at him. “A lot’s changed since you left, Wally.”

 

“Wait, since I left? Have I been here before?” Wally said.

 

Bruce silently played a video on the Batcomputer. It was him in Mount Justice, talking to Artemis and the rest of the Team.

 

“ _ Wally _ .” Batman was saying on the screen. “ _ We think there is a way back to your universe.” _

 

“ _ There is a spell that will throw you back into the multiverse and to your own universe, but it is very complex and dangerous. Are you sure you want to go through with it?” _ Zatara asked.

 

“ _ I’m ready to go home _ .” Wally said on screen.

 

Wally blinked. “This is the world I first came to after my multiverse jump.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Batman, what happened here? Where is everyone?”

 

Bruce pursed his lips. “There is no Batman anymore. It's been five years since you left, and you were right. Blue Beetle came and tried to take over our world, but we were ready. We managed to fight him off for a while. Then the Reach discovered a tear in the multiverse, leading straight to another world. They left to take that world over.”

 

“That's my world,” Wally said. “I caused the tear between our worlds. But why is everyone dead? Did they die fighting Blue Beetle?”

 

Bruce sighed. “No. After the Blue Beetle attack, the world became paranoid that superheroes were going to try and take over the world. So the government has banned superheroes. If they found any, if the hero was lucky, they would go to prison. But most of them were just slaughtered where they stood.”

 

Bruce turned and looked at the long line of memorials for a moment.

 

“Artemis Crock became a member of an elite force that hunted down superheroes and neutralized them. I have been spared because I have been deemed a non-powered human.”

 

“Artemis…” Wally muttered. “How could she do this?”

 

“She's protecting her citizens, even if she's doing it in a bad way.” Bruce said.

 

“But what about me? Wally West? Robin said he had died at thirteen.”

 

“That is the official government report. I'm not sure why they falsified it.” Bruce hesitated. “How is Robin?”

 

“He's fine.” Wally said.

 

“Good.” Bruce turned back to the computer. “The government has been looking for ways to prevent Blue Beetle from coming back and taking over our world, and now they have gone too far.”

 

He pulled up another video. There was a bright flash, and a small plane emerged. A few moments later, the door opened and this world’s Artemis hopped out before turning and saying something to someone inside the plane.

 

She moved aside, and a man with a red mask stepped out of the plane, pulling someone out with him. Wally gasped as he realized it was Jaime.

 

Jaime was leaning heavily against the man, as if he had been drugged. They pulled him into the building.

 

“That flash was from multiverse travel. Which means that boy is-”

 

“From my world,” Wally growled. “Jaime.”

 

“You need to grab Jaime and return to your universe. You must warn them of the invasion that's coming.” Bruce said. 

 

“And be careful. Neither Artemis or the Red Hood are people to mess with.” Bruce had a strange look on his face.

 

“I will.” Wally turned. “Thank you,” he said quietly to Bruce, before speeding out of the Batcave and down the street.

 

 

 

_ Jaime _

“How do we stop Blue Beetle?” Jason asked again, casually flipping a knife.

 

Jaime grit his teeth. This was how the past hour had been going. He tested the handcuffs that were holding him to the chair.

 

“Look, I told you. The way we did it required months of learning spells and we used Queen Bee’s old-”

 

“No good,” Jason interrupted. “We don't have months, and plus, we destroyed Queen Bee’s place a year ago.”

 

“Well that's not my fault, now is it?” Jaime snapped. Jason stopped flipping his knife and crouched down next to Jaime.

 

“Look, Reyes, you had better think of something fast. Or this-”

 

“Todd,” Artemis interrupted, opening the door. “We have a problem. Code Red.”

 

Jason stood up. “Looks like play time's over. You'd better start thinking.” They left the room, leaving Jaime alone.

 

 

 

A few hours passed, and Jaime could hear a familiar buzz in his head.

 

_ Jaime Reyes, _ the Scarab greeted him.

 

“Oh, thank God,” Jaime breathed. “Now we can get out of here.”

 

_ Our armor and weapon capabilities are still disabled. _

 

“Dammit. How do we get out of here then?”

 

The Scarab was silent.

 

“Great,” Jaime muttered. “You're a big help.”

 

 

 

_ Bart _

Bart was speeding around the room, helping in any way he could. They were building a plane that could jump through the multiverse and travel to the world Jaime was in.

 

“Look at this. There's a tear in the multiverse, connecting our two worlds together. That's what they used to jump in between the worlds.” Nightwing said.

 

“But the problem is that even with the worlds connected, there is still the possibility of a time difference. How do we know we are going to land in the same time as Blue Beetle?” Zatara asked.

 

Bart zipped by and they continued to discuss it, but Bart had more important things to do than listen to them argue.

 

He placed the pile of materials by Captain Atom, and then rushed away to pick up more.

 

He had just stopped to pick up the materials when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Bart, we're going to find him.” Artemis said.

 

Bart nodded. “I know. We're going to get him back here, safe and sound, and we don't have to worry about him because he's fine and waiting for us-”

 

Artemis pulled him into a hug, and Bart took a shaky breath.

 

“I'm worried about him, Artemis,” Bart mumbled.

 

“I know,” Artemis said. “We are going to find him.”

 

 

 

The plane was finally finished, and the Team and a few Leaguers had gathered around Batman, who was about to give out assignments.

 

Dick stepped up and said something to Batman, who nodded shortly.

 

“Jaime Reyes, or Blue Beetle, has been taken to another universe. Alpha squad’s mission is to go to the alternate universe and bring Blue back. Beta squad will work on this end to try and close the tear between our world and theirs.

 

“Alpha squad will be Nightwing, Tigress, Wondergirl, Miss Martian, and Robin.”

 

“Hey, wait a second!” Bart said indignantly. “I want to be on Alpha squad.”

 

“Kid Flash, these are the assignments.” Batman leveled Bart with a Batglare. “I have made this team based on their abilities, and-”

 

“No,” Bart interrupted Batman, and the room got deathly silent. “I understand Blue Beetle better than anyone else here. You need someone who can get in and out quickly. I need to be on Alpha squad. Jaime needs me.” Bart could hear the desperation in his own voice.

 

“Um, I can't be on Alpha squad,” Artemis said quietly. “I- I'm pregnant.”

 

The room went still, and Batman glanced from Artemis to Bart.

 

“Kid Flash, you will take Tigress’ place on Alpha squad.” Bart breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“In that case, Beta squad will be Tigress, Zatanna, Batgirl, and Rocket. Everyone to their positions.”

 

Alpha squad entered the plane, and Nightwing sat down in the pilot’s seat, and Robin in copilot. The plane took off and it was silent for a while until Nightwing spoke up.

 

“That took some guts to speak up to Batman like that,” Nightwing smirked.

 

“Thanks,” Bart answered tightly. He stared out the window.

 

_ Please be okay, Jaime, _ he thought.  _ I'm coming for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, how interesting! The next chapter is called Because You Forgot Yesterday.


	11. Because You Forgot Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you fall behind, run faster. Never give up, never surrender, and rise up against the odds." ~ Jesse Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Took me forever to get this chapter up! I had really extreme writer's block on this chapter, but I pushed through it. I'm glad to finally get this up. I'm also sad because after this, there are only two more chapters! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 11: Because You Forgot Yesterday**

 

 

_ Bart _

“Approaching multiverse rift,” Dick said tersely. Bart gripped his armrests tightly, his stomach fluttering.

 

“3… 2… 1,” Dick said, and a blinding flash of light suddenly forced Bart to close his eyes. He felt like he was being pulled through water.

 

Just as quickly, the light disappeared, and Bart felt normal again. He opened his eyes and looked around the ship, feeling a wave of pain pass through him. Everyone was still there, and they all looked as disoriented as him. There was a sound outside that sounded like sirens.

 

“Did we make it?” M’gann asked.

 

Dick stood up. “Yeah,” he said, looking out the window. “And we've got company.”

 

Outside the window was about twenty guards waiting for them, as well as Red Hood. Bart clenched his fist as he stared angrily at them.

 

“They're the ones who took Jaime,” he said.

 

Dick narrowed his eyes. “Then let's go get Jaime back.”

 

 

 

_ Wally _

Wally sped across the busy freeway, weaving through the cars. He pushed himself, but he made sure he didn't go fast enough to dimension-hop again.

 

He made it to the building where he knew they were holding Jaime. It was deathly quiet, and Wally clenched his jaw.

 

He stared up at the building, when suddenly sirens blared to life, breaking the silence. Wally cursed and sped to the front doors.

 

They were locked, and Wally could tell that they were heavy duty. He took a deep breath, shaking out his hands.

 

He was getting faster. Now it was time to see just how fast he was.

 

Wally placed his hand on the door. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He could feel the door’s vibration, and he began to vibrate his molecules. His hand started to pass through the door.

 

His head began to hurt and he was forced to stop. Wally growled and placed his hand back on the door.

 

This time he would do it. He would not take no as an answer. He had to rescue Jaime.

 

He closed his eyes again, vibrating his molecules to match the door.

 

He felt his hand pass through, and Wally focused on the next part of his body, until he was on the other side of the door. He opened his eyes, and he standing in a clean white hallway.

 

Wally felt a shot of excitement fill him. He had vibrated through the door! He grinned and sped through the hallways, checking every room.

 

There were a lot of guards, and after a violent tangle with one, Wally mostly just snuck around them. He picked up a ring of keys off one of them as he sped past.

 

Finally, he opened a door to find Jaime handcuffed to a chair.

 

“Wally?” Jaime asked disbelievingly. “What- how-”

 

Wally walked over to Jaime, using superspeed to check the keys until he found the right one. He unlocked Jamie’s cuffs. Jaime stood up, rubbing his wrists.

 

“Thanks,” he said, looking Wally up and down. “Are you…”

 

“Jaime, I'm from your universe. I'm alive.” Wally said. Jaime stood still for a moment, before grabbing Wally in a tight hug.

 

“We all thought you died,” Jaime whispered. “Artemis, she doesn't know-”

 

“Hey,” Wally said gently. “It's all right. We're going to go home.” Jaime nodded.

 

“Can you scan the building? Find a way out?” Wally asked.

 

Jaime shook his head. “This room, and the building, I think, is covered with anti-beetle stuff. I'm powerless.”

 

“You aren't going anywhere,” a voice demanded behind them. Wally turned to see Artemis pointing a gun at him.

 

“Artemis,” Wally said. Artemis narrowed her eyes.

 

“You're back. Honestly, I'm surprised a coward like you had the guts to come back after what you did.”

 

Wally frowned. “What? Artemis, what're you talking about?”

 

“You betrayed us!” she hissed. “You helped the Reach, then you left us to be destroyed by them!”

 

“I would never do that.” Wally answered. “Why do you think I would ever do that?”

 

“Five days after you left, the Reach began their invasion of Earth.” Artemis cocked the gun. “You helped them. You told them where to go, who to kill. You're the reason Wally- our Wally- died!”

 

Artemis growled. “And now you're helping the Blue Beetle of your Earth. I won't let you betray your friends.”

 

“You don't get it, Arty,” Wally said, trying desperately to explain. “I never betrayed you. I had no idea the invasion would begin so soon, or I would've been there. I swear.”

 

Artemis growled, tears shining in her eyes. “Doesn't matter anymore,” she muttered. “You weren't.”

 

Wally watched as the bullet left the gun in slow motion, and he could see the path of the bullet wasn't him. He grabbed Jaime and pulled him out of the way, and the bullet collided with the far wall.

 

Wally picked up Jaime and ran through the building, trying to find a way out. They ran through the hallway, and Wally saw a door at the end.

 

“There!” They burst through the door, landing directly in the middle of a fight between security guards and his Team.

 

 

 

_ Tim _

The Alpha squad were all engaged in combat with the security guards, who were trained surprisingly well and causing quite the amount of trouble. Nightwing was fighting the Red Hood, and there was a strange resemblance to their fighting style.

 

Tim spun around, quickly swinging his staff into a guard’s face, cracking his jaw and knocking him out cold. He looked around the area. Tim grimaced. From the way things looked, there were too many guards, and the Team was tiring out quickly. They needed to find Jaime and get out of here quickly, but the guards were keeping the Team too occupied.

 

Suddenly, the building doors burst open and two figures ran into the field. Tim sighed in relief as he recognized one of them was Jaime, who instantly suited up to join the battle.

 

Time slowed to a crawl as Tim noticed the other person, who was still standing in the doorway. His breath left him as he realized who the man was. It wasn’t possible. Tim had seen him die, he had grieved him, looked up at his monument in the Grove…

 

But there he was.

 

“Wally.” Bart said it as a statement, a grin on his face as he glanced over at Wally. Bart didn’t seem surprised at all that Wally was still alive.

 

“Uh, hey guys.” Wally took that moment to deliver a superspeed punch to a guard behind him, and just like that, the fight resumed.

 

The fight quickly turned to the Team’s favor, and they knocked heads and kicked butt.

 

“Retreat!” One of the guards suddenly snarled. “Let’s go! Leave the Beetle, retreat! Return to base!”

 

The guards instantly fell back towards the building. The Red Hood tried to join them, but Blue quickly threw a staple at him, pinning him to the wall.

 

Tim watched as Dick instantly swiveled and marched to Wally. He wrapped him in a tight hug and Wally murmured something to Dick, who nodded.

 

“Dude, Artemis is going to kill you,” Tim heard Dick say. Wally nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay, what the hell?” Wondergirl asked. “Wally's alive? How? What happened?”

 

“You knew, didn't you?” Tim turned to Bart. “You knew Wally was alive.”

 

Bart frowned. “I did. He… was there, in the future. He saved me,” Bart added quietly.

 

M’gann ran to Wally, joining the hug. Tim couldn't help but smile.

 

 

 

_ Wally _

Wally groaned underneath the weight of the hugs he was getting, but Dick and M’gann seemed like they were never going to let go.

 

“You're killing me,” he gasped. They both finally let go. M’gann smiled at him.

 

“You're alive,” she whispered. “You're alive.”

 

Wally nodded, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak.

 

He looked behind M’gann to see the other Alpha squad members standing off to the side. Bart approached slowly.

 

Wally grinned, and gave him a hug. “Hey, Bart.”

 

“Hey, Wally.” Bart's voice was quiet, but Bart had a tight grip around Wally.

 

“Well, this family reunion is nice and all, but if you don't mind, I have much better things to do. Like watch paint dry.” the Red Hood said.

 

Wally turned his attention to the Red Hood. Jaime rolled his eyes.

 

“Hasn't changed a bit,” he muttered. He hesitated, and then walked up to the Red Hood and grabbed his helmet.

 

“Baby Blue, I swear to God if you unmask me I'm going to-”

 

Jaime promptly pulled it off. Wally blinked in surprise.

 

“Ja-” Dick whispered, unable to finish his sentence. He looked away.

 

“Hey, Dickiebird, glad to see you too. Last time I saw you, you were thirteen years old. My, you've grown.”

 

“Jason,” Wally said curtly. “What happened to Wally West?”

 

“Well, you're Wally West, aren't you? You're right here-”

 

Wally shook his head. “How did this world's Wally die?”

 

Jason considered him. “He died a long time ago, back when he was thirteen.”

 

“How is that possible?” Wally asked. “I knew him when was an adult.”

 

Jason sighed. “Blue Beetle went back in time. He found Wally and murdered him, before he could become too big of a threat.”

 

Wally's heart jumped. Batman had said that Blue Beetle would appear in Wally's world soon. But Wally could bet that Blue Beetle was planning to do the exact same thing: Go back in time and destroy Wally before he could stop the first invasion.

 

Wally turned abruptly. “We need to go.”

 

Dick nodded and glanced back at Jason for a long moment.

 

“Let's go,” Dick said. They all filed into the jet, and Dick started it up.

 

“Hey!” Jason protested as they closed the door. “You can't just leave like this, motherf-”

 

The jet started, pulling up and getting in position to go through the multiverse rift.

 

“Approaching multiverse rift,” Dick said. Wally's stomach fluttered. Home.  _ Finally. _

 

“3...2...1.” The plane entered the rift, and Wally saw the familiar flash of light.

 

They pulled through the rift, landing on the other side. Wally blinked. It felt like something had lifted off his chest. He breathed in deeply.

 

“Wally!” Dick called. Wally turned to Dick just as a horrible screeching sound filled the jet.

 

“Oh, God,” Jaime said, horror thick in his voice. “It's him.”

 

The roof of the jet was torn off, sending debris everywhere. Wally looked up and stared directly into the face of Blue Beetle.

 

“Hello, Meat,” he sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Hope I can get the next chapter up soon, this is one hell of a cliffhanger.


End file.
